1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folder type mobile phone in which a folder and a main body are coupled to a two-way rotational hinge, and more specifically, to a mobile phone in which a folder can be rotated horizontally only when the folder is opened about a main body in a predetermined angle range.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional hinge structures of mobile phones are disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-55861, published on Jul. 10, 2002, and Korean Utility Model Publication No. 0258170, published on Dec. 29, 2001.
Patent Publication 2002-55861 discloses a mobile phone comprising a main body case and a folder case, wherein a hinge structure for coupling the main body case and the folder case to each other comprises a hinge body supported by the main body case to be rotated, a hinge axis formed in the hinge body, a hinge hole formed in the folder case and the hinge axis, a click spring coupled between the hinge axis and the hinge hole to prevent the folder case from being rapidly rotated, a guide groove for setting a guide angle and a rotational angle, the guide groove formed in an arc shape around the hinge hole of the folder case, a rotation sensing switch for sensing the rotation of the folder, and a display window provided on a surface of the folder case and exposed selectively to the inside or outside of the mobile phone.
Utility Model Publication 0258170 discloses a mobile phone comprising a main body and a cover, wherein a cover hinge mechanism for the mobile phone comprises a housing inserted into a hinge section of the cover not to be rotated, a sliding cam inserted into the housing not to be rotated but to be axially moved, the sliding cam having an uneven-shaped cam surface corresponding to the opening and closing of the cover, a shaft which is inserted into the sliding cam to be rotated and slid, and of which an end is fixed to the hinge section of the main body not to be rotated, a sliding pin inserted into an axis of the shaft, such that both ends thereof are protruded and the uneven cam surface of the sliding cam slides on the protruded portions, and a pressing spring provided on the shaft of the housing to elastically press the sliding cam toward the sliding pin.
Generally, in a folder type mobile phone having a two-way rotational hinge, as shown in FIG. 1, a folder 10 and a main body 20 are coupled to each other through a two-way rotational hinge. The hinge comprises a horizontal hinge 40 used for opening and closing the folder 10 about the main body 20, and a vertical hinge 30 having a rotational axis perpendicular to the rotational axis of the horizontal hinge, where the two hinges are coupled to each other.
The folder 10 is rotated in a direction in which the folder 10 is opened and closed about the main body 20 by using the horizontal hinge 40 as a rotational axis. When the folder 10 is opened from the main body 20, the folder 10 can be rotated horizontally by using the vertical hinge 30 as a rotational axis.
There is no problem when the folder 10 is opened to be perpendicular to a keypad plane of the main body 20 and then is rotated horizontally in this state. However, when the folder 10 is rotated horizontally in a state where the folder 10 is not perpendicular to the keypad plane, edges of the folder case may collide with the keypad or an exposed antenna 50 protruding from and upper end of the main body 20. As a result, the exposed antenna 50 may be damaged, or the key buttons of the keypad may be destroyed.